


happiness is here

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A collection of songs I associate with Luigi/Daisy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify link: [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/yotsubadancesintherain5/playlist/4Q4ufwKfaFxUWptTeuf4Xu)
> 
> Some of the songs were not found on Spotify.

**Hoppípolla / Sigur Rós**

Smiling  
Spinning 'round n' 'round  
The whole world is a blur

 

**You are Enough / Sleeping at Last**

You are enough  
So we let our shadows fall away like dust

 

**1/2 Fanclub / Mikito-P**

More and more I'm understanding the feelings I want to show you  
Let me say "I love you"

 

**In the Rain / David Russell**

 

**Shiawase no Arika / LOCAL CONNECT  
**

I'm living during the same time as you now  
All for the sake of the precious one who gave me kindness  
I'm touched by the joy of loving someone


End file.
